Electronic calendaring systems have transformed personal and business time management. In particular, calendaring software has become a standard feature on many computing devices, such as personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), enterprise digital assistants (EDAs), and smartphones (e.g., a mobile phone with a mobile computing platform). The calendaring software employed on many of these devices generally provides users with an electronic version of the traditional paper calendar and may enable a user to synchronize with an online storage of calendar events such that all of a user's devices are updated with the same calendar information. These devices have evolved over time and eased the process of recording and providing the ability to share events.
Several different methods are available to access and manage electronic calendaring systems. Typically, these methods include either directly accessing the calendaring software on a personal computer, PDA, EDA, or smartphone, or indirectly accessing the calendaring software using remote access through the Internet or an intranet. However, such methods where the calendaring software is accessed directly or indirectly via personal computers, mobile devices with mobile computing platforms, the Internet, or the intranet have proven insufficient when dealing with scenarios where users are mobile and Internet access is unreliable or unattainable. In real world scenarios, many users do not always have access to their personal computer, the Intranet, or an intranet, or have access to a mobile device with a mobile computing platform.